Of Fresh Things
by Flowing Tears
Summary: It's one of those 'first time' fics. Of which life sucks, Dante tries to get into Nero's pants and Nero doesn't have a clue what to do throughout this entire fic. Yaoi, D/N lemon.


Title: Of Fresh Things

Summary: It's one of those 'first time' fics. Of which life sucks, Dante tries to get into Nero's pants and Nero doesn't have a clue what to do throughout this entire fic. Yaoi, D/N lemon.

Genre: Romance/Humour.

Pairings: Dante/Nero established relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry characters, demons, environments etc, etc. Any OC, demon or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for two sexy men having it off with each other and some naughty images before that. Some swearing and bad words. Dante being felt up by a random OC demon. Holy crap on a stick a plot this time.

A/N: I started to feel bad for Dante. Until I got to the end :O

…- Of Fresh Things -…

Life sucks.

The legendary devil hunter, Dante Sparda, quickly comes to this conclusion. Why does life suck? It just does.

For starters, this mission sucks. He is after a small herd of scarecrows. Yeah, that's right, and he's already dispatched twenty of the little fuckers, both he and his mate have gone separate ways to track and destroy the last of them.

Yes, _his_ Nero, who has become his mate exactly a month ago, had opted that it would be cool they do this mission together, so when finished they could go hang together and do stuff. Oh yeah, Dante knows what that means. He will be left 'hanging' alright, and no one is really going to 'do' the stuff Dante wants to do.

He growls and makes his way through the grass, searching through the ruins of an old village. The stone walls have come crumbling, the only thing left are the empty shells of what were homes, and the wild grass has taken over pretty much everywhere. The half devil sniffs the air again for any scarecrows, but so far he comes up with nothing. He growls again, louder this time, getting angry. It's not so much that something went wrong that he's so pissed, it's because he's so frustrated.

A dominant devil, be it male or female, lives with a certain devil philosophy. Feed, kill, mate, sleep, repeat. Dante was doing the feeding, the killing, and the sleeping, and at the beginning of a new day he would repeat. But he wasn't doing the one thing that held the philosophy together, the one thing that keeps him a sane, and more important non violent man.

One would think Dante would be getting himself some, after scoring himself one of the sexiest mates out there. The kid was putting many sexy demons to shame, and there are a lot of devils that can be considered sexy. Nero is young, a brat, fun and sexy as hell. And even better, half a devil just like Dante. Why is this so bad?

The teen is stone cold.

Where Dante is a dominant, sexually active (though not lately) and gorgeous half devil, Nero doesn't seem the least bit interested in the erotic ways of love making. It's not the kid's fault per say. It's his damn devilside. The devil needs to be courted, which is cool in Dante's book. But because Nero is a virgin, the devil isn't mature. So if Nero doesn't get laid, his devil will not grow up to be a horny and healthy sex addict like Dante. The most logical way to solve a problem like this is to make sure the kid gets laid. Sure, that would be interesting if one didn't keep one small detail in mind.

Nero said no.

At least four times a day.

Every day, from the day they became a couple to this horrible day a month later.

"_It's not that I don't want to, just not now. Sex isn't that important."_ When Nero had said that Dante had looked at him like the teen had just confessed his undying love for Agnus. The geek in his human form that is, because the burly man's devilside was pretty hot, the way it's so muscular and all.

Why does Dante think the man is sexy?

Yes, he is _that_ desperate for a lay.

"_Sex isn't that important."_ Hellz yeah it is! Even more so then Dante had first thought. Before he and the kid became an item the slayer had a very healthy sexlife with several partners. They were all humans, some were pretty and others were attractive or just really sexy. About two weeks before the slayer decided he wanted Nero to be his mate he had spend one last night with his steady swing. She had been ecstatic for him, had wished him all the luck in the world and she told him if he and his new love were looking for some fun he call her, since she knew people.

So, after cutting himself off of one of the three things he loves most, (the other two being Nero, and pizza) Dante had gone and made work of things. Two weeks of courting later, Nero had agreed to be his, albeit anxious though.

Now, if everything had gone they way they were supposed to go he would have claimed the teen that very night. They had already spend half the day together and when it had been time for bed Dante had, none too subtle, invited the teen to sleep in his bed. At that moment Nero had agreed to it immediately, believing that when Dante had said sleep, he meant _sleep_ in the literal sense of the word. Needless to say Nero had gotten very anxious when Dante had dived in to do naughty stuff to him. Believe it or not, but the older male had sympathised and backed down. If the kid wasn't a 100 percent ready, who was he to force him? He had kissed the sexy youngster again, and they did kiss and cuddle for a while before going to sleep. Dante had been content none the less, at least he was able to call the sexy half devil his, though not properly claimed in demon standards, but that would come eventually. Because really, how long would the teen want to wait?

Well… It has been a full month actually.

And if Dante isn't getting himself some soon, bad things are going to happen. He's even passed the point where fighting other devils no longer satisfy him. The adrenaline from battle, the rush of the kill, the satisfaction when he ends an opponent's life.

Today he had killed and killed and killed…

Today, he had slaughtered.

Nothing…

The slayer sighs deeply, not really looking for the scarecrows anymore. Either they jump him, or they jump Nero. The teen can hold his own easily, so he doesn't have to be worried.

The first two weeks he and the young man were together were… bearable. He did have a strong urge to mate, to mark the young man as his so he can show him off. 'Look at what a pretty mate I have, n u got notin! Ha!' A bit like that. But he had kept a little bit of distance. It had been a lot of fun to just hold the kid, to kiss him and grope him. They just hung out and did stuff normal couples did, aside from the naughty things Dante wanted to do. And scratch the normal part too, they are too far from normal. They had gone hunting together a couple of times, and to devil standards that can be as romantic as dining in a fancy restaurant. There are no people playing a violin next to your table, but the cries of dying devils is like music to another demon's ears. Instead of wine there is blood, and instead of steak or salmon there are demon intestines. Fighting is quite similar to dancing, and it gave the older man a chance to see how limber his lover is.

And the sexy young man is very limber. So needless to say Dante is very ready to put his little lover to the test in the bedroom.

After that it had gotten harder to keep his hands from the teen. He still respected the young man's wishes when it comes to not having sex yet. However, the urge to mate has only gotten stronger with the day, up to the point where everything can arouse the man in red. It's not like he walks around with a permanent hard-on, but the slightest friction or the softest of touches does get his engine going. Not to mention his devilside, who is becoming quite vindictive. That bastard is the whole reason why Dante is so on edge. _Mine!_ It cuts in again. There is nothing around that Dante can call his, but his inner demon is desperate to claim anything. _That is mine!_ It growls when the slayer stares at a wild bed of flowers.

The slayer is about to retort to it when his senses pick up on something strong not too far from himself. The man in red halts, getting ready for a battle. He counts one, and for a moment his thoughts dwindle back to Nero. The teen can hold his own just fine, but that doesn't mean Dante doesn't get worried over little things all the time.

Something suddenly lands on the ground behind him, the slayer turning on a heel and sword ready to strike.

Oh good, it can't get any worse then this.

The demon is quite human looking, like a tall man with blue armour. He looks a bit like a knight who's lost a few pieces of his shield, and if one would ignore the wings and long tail sprouting from his backside he could go for a human. The 'helmet' has an open face, giving the hunter a good view of his opponent's features. The horns on the helmet look heavy, and the hunter wonders for a second if they really are stuck to the other's skull. The devil's blond hair is visible from beneath its rims, partially covering bright green eyes. The rest of his body is mostly shielded as well, save for his chest and stomach. "I am in no mood for any of your shit." The slayer raises his sword towards the lenient devil, who purrs in his direction.

Huh?

Dante is quick to raise an eyebrow at this, watching as the devil crouches down but not so he can attack. The devil sways his long blue tail from left to right, grazing it over the ground and kicking up dust. The silver haired man holds his ground, trying to ignore the scratching sensation on the back of his head. It's like someone is scraping their talons gently over his head, scraping over the insides of his skull. A shudder slowly crawls down his spine as the other devil purrs louder, his own devil side picking up on it and answering. Meanwhile the blue devil is now lying on the ground, on his back and presenting himself to the hunter.

His day just got worse.

Being a devil slayer, Dante but happily accepts every job there is for the taking, slaying demons that do evil in this world. It makes for pizza on his desk and beer in his fridge, so it is important he does what he does best. However, being a part devil he also sympathises for other demons. There are enough demons out there that don't mean harm, that just move in to the wrong house or attack because they have offspring to protect. Dante usually moves out of their way.

Demons that are attacking and he is hired to kill, those are dangerous. Demons that don't mean any harm but are provoked, are worse. "Look…" The slayer begins, taking a step back and lowering his sword. The armoured devil rolls back over, swaying his tail again. He crawls over the ground and purrs, the noise picking up because Dante's devil is purring back louder now, accepting the devil's invitation without consulting Dante. A cold sweat breaks out and the slayer wishes he hadn't brought his coat. "…I have a mate screwing around here somewhere, and I'm telling you he'd be pretty upset if he catches us doing the nasty." He puts his sword back into its holster. He needs to because he needs two hands to pry the devil now wrapping his armoured arms around his waist off. The blue creature nuzzles the slayer's already hard crotch, damn you hormones.

Seriously, does the demon want to die? If Nero sees them doing this he will have a fit. "I'm not… looking for… stop that!" He hisses through clenched yaws, trying to push the devil's head away from his crotch. The blue creature has resorted to licking his most private area, and as sexy and inviting as the gesture is, Dante is taken. He growls out of frustration as the devil moves up his body, brushing against the slayer's body.

"Get off." If Dante were any less horny he would resort to violence to get the demon off and get the message through. For now, the devil is but what happy to brush against the slayer, rubbing their crotches together and purring like a big cat in heat. His arms have snaked around the slayer's waist, holding him tightly so the slayer can't go anywhere no matter how much he pretends he wants to.

"I said… no…" The half devil moves his head to the side when the demon tries to lick him. Instead he runs the tip of his black tongue over the slayer's chin and neck, softly nibbling at the flesh from time to time. It's not so much the devil itself, it's the reason why Dante can't shrug him off that's partially pissing him off and partially makes him want to slam the blue demon down and fuck his brains out. He's already been cut off for almost two months, much to the teen's doing, making it so that every little thing gets his engine going. And with the other devil rubbing up to him and probably producing some chemicals that make him even weaker in the knees, he's probably not going to break his last record of two and a half months.

"No." He forces out, barely audible over the purring over both his devilside and the demon using one hand to stroke his erection through his pants. Why can't it take the bloody hint and let Dante kill his ass?

Hold on…

An Incubus stalks, rapes and kills woman.

Of course he's not going to listen to no! "Figures." The slayer grunts through gritted teeth, getting a little high on the sexual intensions of his own devilside. When he gets through this, Nero is _so_ going to lose his virginity.

With his right hand Dante grabs the devil by the throat and pushes it backwards with as much force as possible. The demon only purrs louder, enjoying the slayer playing hard to get. The blue creature grabs the hand pushing against him with a grip that is tight but doesn't hurt. He pushes it down easily, purring again and nuzzling Dante's neck again. The slayer tries to wriggle himself out of the embrace, accidentally brushing against the other.

The blue devil moves his head to try and kiss the slayer. But before their lips can touch the blue demon suddenly yelps, hands releasing the slayer before his entire body is jerked back violently. With a screech it is send flying, roughly landing on the ground quite a distance away. It leaves the slayer trying to catch his breath, brain too dazzled to spot the reason why the devil was suddenly pulled off of him, but he's but what grateful of it.

The mystery is quickly solved when Nero's face suddenly blocks his view. "What's wrong? Demon got your wallet?" It is meant as a joke, but it's no longer funny when Nero realises the state his lover is in. He brushes a hand through the older man's bewildered hair, concerned now because his mate is out of breath. "Why was he purring at you like that?" Ouch, the older male bites his tongue, not sure if this is the time to explain that; because Dante isn't getting laid, Dante is horny as hell and this blue and strangely attractive devil has picked up on that and wants in on the fun. "I don't know." He lies, not wanting to upset the teen.

The blue creature is already back onto his feet, now severely angered it has been cut off from a piece of sexy meat. "Maybe he's looking for a mate and seeing as I'm me…" He jokes, feigning a smile but voice still a bit rough from arousal. Nero doesn't notice it, not amused by the joke he turns to the blue devil

"Tsk, whatever. I'm going to get your wallet." He growls, ready to kick blue devil ass.

…- Two days later -…

"When Lady said you were a wreck, she wasn't lying." With a grin Trish plants herself on the edge of the slayer's desk, helping herself to a slice of nearly untouched pizza and the half empty can of beer. The liquid has gone dead, but she still finishes it. Still beer in her book. "I mean… this is your favourite pizza isn't it?" She pretends to worry, in her mind already claiming the box. The slayer behind the desk growls, too horny to even care she is eating his pizza. If he isn't hungry for a slice of pizza, the world might as well end. He keeps glaring at the wall, feet that are usually propped up on the floor to hide the constant bulge in his pants. Not even cold showers or relieving himself work to sooth his need anymore.

Fuck it, let the Apocalypse come, he doesn't care anymore.

"When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?" She asks with her mouth full. A little bit of cheese is stuck to the corner of her mouth, but she is quick to get it. "…what's the date?"

"19th." He groans, sounding so miserable that Trish turns her head to look at him. "…About a week ago." Her eyebrows go up in question, he must have it bad then.

She begins licking her fingers clean, deciding she saves some pizza for later. While licking her middle finger she is disturbed by a strange, but not necessarily annoying sensation. It feels as is someone is scraping their fingers over the back of her skull and is pulling her hair softly. She knows it's not Dante himself doing it, the slayer hasn't uncrossed his arms from the moment she walked in. The blond waits for a while longer for the sensation inside her head to become stronger, but not so that it becomes painful. After a moment longer she picks up on a soft purring seeming to come from the slayer behind her. However, when she turns her head too look she notices the man is falling half asleep.

So that's why he can't control the devil properly. "Can you shut him up?"

"If I could I would." He growls, voice a few notches lower because of his devilside. The woman gets the hint. If she doesn't want to get mounted, she better leave. She sighs, actually feeling sorry for the man that has been her friend for so long. Dante actually loves the kid enough to wait for something that he desperately needs. The slayer isn't as human as he likes to believe, and the need to mate is stronger then with some animals that are willing to fight to the death for the chance claim a mate.

"Oh sweetie. I hate seeing you like this." She hops off, her heels clicking loudly on the wooden floor. "Why don't you go have a nap? You'll feel much better." She ignores the glare thrown her way. She deserves it for taking the box with half a pizza with her as she walks towards the door. "I promise." She smiles, and even though Dante makes a habit of ignoring what she says, he reluctantly gets to his feet to do what she suggests. Trish awards him with a loving smile, not taking her eyes off him until he disappears out of the room.

With the pizzabox still in hand she makes herself scarce of the office.

It's gonna be taken care of.

…- Later, 's going to be quick though -…

"What do you want?" The young and sexy slayer takes a bite from the offered slice, eyeing the blond woman critically. He doesn't like that smile of hers. She's up to something. And she better get to the point quickly, because Nero needs to get home to bug his mate.

"I need you to have sex with Dante." That is the proverbial sound of a car screeching to a sudden halt. Quick too. Nero was about to take a bite from his pizza, now it just hangs there. After a second or two of taking her words in the teen lowers the half eaten slice. "I what?" Aw, he's so cute. The blond lady gives him a reassuring smile. She was going to enjoy having 'the talk' with him.

"Devil philosophy… is like a strict religion. There are rules, and devils are bound to them. They are the basic rules of life really." The young man is staring at her dumb folded. "Feed, kill, mate, sleep, repeat. Those are the rules. And when one of these things is missing, a devil has to suffer the consequences." She quickly gets to the point, knowing Nero easily follows her. "Devils are monogamous creatures. Dante choose you as his mate and he needs you to take care of him." The wide eyed look Nero is giving her is priceless. This is even better then stealing Dante's pizza.

After a while the young man swallows the lump that had formed in his throat. "He doesn't seem to suffer that bad. I mean I know he wants us to… do stuff… but I didn't think it would be that important."

"Well it is. So you might want to reconsider not putting out before Dante does something he's going to regret later." Concluding that Nero is clever enough to put the finishing touches to the cake, the blonde stands to her feet. She grabs the final slice before making her way out, letting the young man come up with a strategy of his own.

It's just been taken care of.

…- Later, again -…

The older slayer is exactly where Trish had promised, in their bed, having a much needed nap. At first, Nero didn't understand why the elder was so tired, but with Trish explaining a little bit of 'devil philosophy', things got as clear as water.

With a sigh he removes his sweater, leaving his undershirt and pants on. He sits down onto the edge of the bed, a bit unsure how to start this. His lover is sleeping on his side, back currently towards the teen.

After a few minutes of listening to his mate's soft snoring Nero decides it be better to wake the man. He himself isn't sure what to do or how to start this. He places his hand on the other's shoulder, softly shaking him awake. The elder stretches still half asleep, a bit confused he is this easily awakened. Normally a bomb would have to be dropped for him to get up, so this must be bad then. When he is done stretching his legs he rolls onto his back, eyes half open to stare at his mate. A pang of happiness quickly settles upon seeing him, and quickly after that the hormones kick in again.

Damnit…

"What is it?" It takes a little bit of time before Dante's brain catches on with the situation. Upon seeing his mate's slightly worried face he's quick to conclude there must be something up. Wow, and he hasn't had his coffee yet. The young man bites his lower lip, deciding the best way to start is…

"I think we should have sex." The first thing any sane demon would do is jump and molest the young man then and there. Screw him into the mattress a couple of times before living happily ever after and take him whenever he wants. Dante however, isn't anywhere near sane. "Really?" See? Crazy I tell you. Nero averts his eyes for a moment. "I talked to Trish." That explains everything.

"And it would be pretty shitty if you would bust a nut just because I'm not putting out." The older man sits up and moves behind his mate. He wraps his arms around the waist of the teen and pulls him close, leaning his chin in Nero's neck. The young man smells so good. He smelled good this morning, but now he smells even better. "It still isn't cool if you're not ready." He shudders when Nero rolls his head back and leans against him. "You don't really mean that do you?" He raises his eyebrows and grins. "No… sorry." That came out as a deep purr, the older man barely sounding like himself anymore.

The young man turns his head so he can kiss his mate. Their lips touch for only a second before both part them, Dante pushing his tongue in with a bit more force then he first intended. It's already becoming hard not to slam his mate into the floor and fuck him rough.

But fuck that, his younger mate tastes so good. He's eager to find out how other parts of him taste.

Nero moans softly while the other man's tongue pushes against his. When his lover took the lead with a bit of force he was a little startled but had soon found the idea of his mate dominating him quite arousing. He hasn't given the being dominated part much thought before, and now the more he thinks about it the sexier it sounds. The young man is the first to pull back from the other's lips, having a little difficulty when Dante moves with him, unintentionally or not to keep the kiss intact. When the young man pushes against him, not to shove him off but to make a little room to turn only then the older man complies, pulling back and letting the teen turn in his arms.

They move a bit further onto the bed, the elder wishing for the millionth time he can keep it together. His devilside is growling at him to dominate, but the idea of Nero taking the lead, even for just a little while, seems to be a smart move. Dante can use the time to try and relax a little or the teen might be sore for a week. Both slayers relocate to the centre of the bed where Dante moves to sit against the cushions and lean against the headboard. The teen follows him, the playful glint in his eyes the first hint that he is more then ready. The older man sits back, letting his lover take the lead. It's easier to hold back now that his mate is willing. The forbidden fruit is no longer forbidden, so to speak. The teen quickly catches on, and while his mate moved to lie against the cushions he himself had followed to straddle the older man's hips. At that moment Dante has to fight the strong urge to claim again, with the young man so sexily sitting on him. The teen himself isn't aware of any danger so he happily continues kissing his mate. Because the older man is wrestling his devilside for control the young man can push his tongue into the other's mouth, eagerly tasting what his love has to offer. After a moment of internal struggling Dante can relax again, somewhat, and enjoy the kiss for a while.

When the teen pulls back he cracks his eyes open, only to feel those lips peck him on the mouth one more time. The sliver haired teen then moves to the side, kissing him on the cheek before moving to kiss his chin. The stubble tickles a little beneath his lips, but the experience is fun enough. He places a kiss on every inch of his lover's jaw, looking for a sweet spot or just trying out.

The older male relaxes more, closing his eyes and purring while his mate begins to kiss his neck, experimentally trying every inch. The older man smiles when he feels the teen placing his hands on his clothed chest and doing nothing with them. The younger slayer is probably unsure where to place them or what to do with them. That is an amusing thought, the smile on Dante's face widening with it. The teen nibbles at the crock of his neck for a moment, carefully listening to the other's purring. If it changes in any way he knows he has to be doing good. Right?

He jolts slightly when his mate places his hands on either side of his hips gently. Dante feels him jolt and opens his eyes, amusement shining from his face. The teen looks him dead in the eye, a blush crawling over his face. The older man chuckles before placing a hand on the kid's face, gently drawing him close to kiss him again. Their tongues meet again and playfully push against each other. Nero is having such a good time just kissing his mate that he readjusts himself, leaning more of his weight onto Dante's body to be more comfortable. However, even if the older male is trying to take this slow he's still very aroused, and with the young man brushing against him like this the powerful spark of arousal he creates shoots straight down to his groin. He growls loud and needy, unsure if it is he or his devil making the sound. The growl has startled the teen. Now Nero is sitting back, leaning heavily on Dante's crotch which isn't helping with Dante's second inner struggle with his devilside. The youngster's eyes are wide with an amused look that simply says 'what the fuck?' on his pretty face. He waits while his love's heavy breathing evens out a little, a little unsure what to do next.

"Sorry about that, it's just that you're gorgeous and pushing against me." The teen laughs at that, raising his hips slightly to ease the pressure for the other man. "Better?" He asks, voice husky because his confidence is growing. The older man takes a breath of relief before the youngster moves back down to lock their lips again. That did help, a little.

This time Nero breaks their kiss a little sooner, moving to the side to nibble at the elder's neck. He's nipping at a perfect spot, Dante catching he quickly learns how to read the elder. The teen kisses the pulsing vein on his neck, licking it with the tip of his tongue while going lower. Dante takes a shuddering breath, his devil purring at the treatment for a moment. His pants are way too tight, and even if Nero has stopped leaning on him having him this close is becoming suffocating. He himself wants the teen badly, and he doesn't know how long he can fight his devil off before he loses control and nails the teen through the bed. He's already had two struggles with it, and they haven't even started.

The youngster has moved to the rim of his shirt, kissing there but not really moving. He has been going slower for a while Dante realises, and not before long eventually stops. The older male had gone from loud purring to a softer, more content volume, cracking his eyes open and staring at the younger man half draped over him but barely touching him.

He smiles softly, staring at his mate who is deliberately averting his eyes. "You don't know what to do, do you?" He asks as gentle as he can. Nero, in his turn flushes a sudden deep shade of red. To cover it he hides his face in Dante's shirt, to which the elder has to refrain from laughing. "What's that?" He is certain Nero had said something, but he had missed it because the teen has hidden his face in his shirt. He almost loses his cool when Nero replies again with a muffled 'no'. The young man is just too cute for his own good.

With a chuckle he sits up, regretting the action when his mate sits down and brushes against his groin again. "Watch and learn." He teases, the teen wondering if he should indeed watch and learn or smack the older man for making such a comment. With a kiss on the teen's chin he brushes his fingertips under the kid's shirt, softly pulling at the rim and waiting for a reaction. When Nero doesn't stop him he pulls the shirt up slightly, and without any signs of discontent he pulls it up further to expose the teen's sexy stomach and eventually chest. Lucky for him the youngster complies and lets the shirt be slid of. Finally off Dante casts it away before wrapping his arms around the teen's waist and pulling him close for another quick kiss.

The young man quickly mirrors his action, fingers tugging at the rim of Dante's shirt. The older man lets it be taken off, happy to get rid of it. The air is cooling his heated skin and seems to actually let him breathe. With the garment discarded Nero wraps his arms around the other's shoulders, shivering when his mate pulls him close tightly. "Roll over." He tells him when they end the kiss. It had been more of a warning then a suggestion really, with Dante already pushing the youngster over. The younger male settles himself against the pillows and mattress, feeling his lover move between his legs. A spark of nervousness runs through his body, but is just as quickly washed away when his lover smiles at him reassuringly. Dante kisses the young man, his hips bucking into the teen's who moans at the sudden action. Nero had half expected the older man to keep his distance from him like he himself had needed to do. The older man is heavy on top of him, and the hard bulge Dante is rubbing against him slightly worries him. However, Dante really needs to get laid as Nero has found out, and he practically has to let the older man take him.

Half because the elder has been so patient with him already, even if he was so desperate to claim. Half because he feels a little guilty for making the man wait so long without a really good reason. Nero has been more then ready for everything the elder had to offer, but he hadn't realised the elder needs sex almost as much as air. And half because he really wants to, don't forget that. Trying not to think about it too much and just relax Nero wraps his hands around the elder's shoulders tighter. His lover purrs against his neck, teeth scraping dangerously over his skin. The youngster isn't sure what to think of it, but he has to trust the man. Sure they are both half devils, but really, how animalistic can their lovemaking get?

When fangs gently scrape over the nape of his neck, a sweetspot of Nero's the teen moans softly, the sound alone unknowingly hacking away at a chunk of the elder's control. The older man's devilside rears up for the third time, aroused and needing to claim something, anything. Dante fights it back down for the third time, knowing that if he does lose control Nero won't be able to walk for a very long time. That, and Dante might never get to have his sexy mate after that. Seriously, he might break the kid in half if this goes on.

With that horrible shirt out of the way Dante has all the room in the world to touch and taste. First he kisses the youngster's neck again, nibbling at a spot that makes the man beneath him shudder. His hands run up and down the youngster's sides, touching the creamy skin he has been denied for too long. They come to a stop when the older man moves a little slower, licking at a collar bone to see the youngster's reaction. Nero has closed his eyes in all this, his arms now lazily hanging from the other's shoulders. He doesn't know where to put them anyway so might as well leave them there. He shudders again when his mate licks along the line of his other collar bone, the wet skin cooling in the air and tingling a little. The slayer's devilside has calmed down enough for the older man to move down and just taste the teen. Right now it's just hanging back, because the tasting, nibbling and kissing of the teen's skin is also claiming.

He takes his sweet time to taste every inch, every curve of flesh. Sometimes the young man shudders when he kisses a spot that is sensitive. That info is immediately stored. He moves down towards a nipple, nipping at the sensitive bud and watching the teen close his eyes again. The elder's free hand brushes the teen's stomach soothingly, keeping him calm in case the youngster does get nervous. Nero should be on edge though, because if the elder's devilside moves in again Dante might lose it. And he had been planning to go easy on the young man. Especially during his first time.

Moving down again he takes his sweet time to claim the teen's skin, teeth and lips scraping every inch almost feverishly. He moves to place a kiss above the young man's bellybutton, his stubble softly scraping over the kid's skin. He feels Nero laugh and he looks up in question. "Tickles…" He blushes red again, scraping his throat and averting his eyes to the wall. The older man chuckles, placing another kiss above the teen's bellybutton, brushing his stubble over his skin again but on purpose this time. "Stop that." His mate laughs again.

The elder moves down his body further, brushing over the hard bulge in the youngster's pants. He shudders again when images of a naked Nero crosses his eyes, naked and begging to be fucked senseless. Begging to be taken hard and deep. The slayer shudders at the thoughts while wrestling with the buckles of the kid's pants. When Nero is claimed as his mate he will forbid the teen to ever wear clothes again in this house! Ever again!

He pulls the youngster's pants down and thanks the heavens his devilside is now too distracted by the need to suck his mate off to even think about claiming his ass. Nero easily slides out of his pants, shuddering when the elder runs his hands over his hips again before hooking into the youngster's boxers. The elder's devil purrs approvingly when the boxers move down without a problem revealing the teen's leaking need. Devilside purrs while Dante stares at the teen's hard cock. Right now the young man is so sexy words can't describe it.

Nero groans like he is in pain, shuddering when his lover runs his tongue over his erection. His breath hitches in his throat, hands gripping the pillow above him. Again he doesn't know what to do with them, where to place them. His eyes shut themselves when his mate licks the droplets of precum already leaking from his tip. For a few seconds Dante just sucks the head of his cock, the teen looking down through hazy eyes to see what he is doing. His eyes then roll back when the slayer takes him into his mouth. He releases a loud groan of pleasure, the heat of his mate's mouth too much to handle. Luckily Dante is holding his hips down with ease.

The dominant devil purrs approvingly at the sexy taste. The youngster tastes good everywhere. He moves his head down slowly, feeling the youngster writhe beneath him. When the teen's impressive cock is as far in his mouth as possible he hums, his sounds quickly overruled by Nero's loud and distraught moan. When he pulls his head back up, sucking softly he tastes a few more drops of precum on his tongue. The elder's devilside suddenly stirs again, a sudden and quite desperate need for more coiling through Dante's mind. He purrs while picking up the pace, sucking the youngster off rougher then he had intended at first. His nails scrape the youngster's hips, leaving marks that neither seem to realise. Dante because his devilside has kicked in and is now driving him to suck harder. And Nero because he's getting the best blowjob of his life, his first of course but it's so damn good none the less.

And Dante hasn't gotten to the good part of the evening yet.

"God!" The teen suddenly yells, eyes rolling back again when his lover sucks him harder. His voice pitches when he moans again, getting so close to the edge he loses the ability to form words. The back of his mind screams at him to warn the other, but it sounds like gibberish to him. The youngster tries to jerk his hips up but those are held down by his mate. "I… fuck…" That is as much as a warning as he can give. The elder however sucks him harder, growling from the back of his throat. The vibrations are enough to send the youngster over the edge, cumming in the other's mouth with a loud groan of his name who fervently licks his seed up. The teen is still purring even after the youngster is coming down from his high, his body suddenly a lot heavier. He still needs to recover, amazed how such a simple action can make him come so hard.

His mate moves over him, claiming the teen's slack lips. He can taste himself on the other's lips, a strange thought but still very sexy. The older man pushes his clothed erection against the teen's leg, dry humping him for a moment. He better start preparing the young man right now. His pants are sort of helping him keep some control, keeping the beast tied up so to speak.

Nero purrs a bit more. The sound is soft, barely audible over the elder's devilside growling and purring but it is there. Sucking the young man off must have roused it from its slumber. Time to shake it awake then. The older man presses himself against the teen again and dives in for another kiss. Somehow he just can't get enough of those soft, supple lips. The way the young man's body melts against his, the sounds that he makes or the enticing scent of his skin. The older man shudders again when he feels the claws of bringer rake over his back again. A part of him, the animalistic, masochistic part of him wants to know what it feels like to have those claws tear through his skin in the heat of passion. He growls possessively when Nero pushes his tongue against his, trying to find a way to dominate the elder. He can feel the soft growls of the young man, and that just turns him on more.

No one can tell Dante he hasn't been prepared to deflower his lover. While one hand strokes over the young man's gorgeous body, the other disappears beneath a pillow on Dante's side of the bed. After groping around for a bit, both Nero's body and beneath the pillow the slayer pulls his hand back, producing a small tube of lube. He knows he's going to need it, he can wait with the handcuffs.

"Hmm… wassat?" The young man asks between kisses when his eyes fall on the tube. He immediately feels a little stupid for asking, another blush creeping over his face from embarrassment. His lover however, doesn't care. "It's lube. If I'm going to fuck you through the mattress I might as well try and make you as comfortable as possible." The older man grins maliciously, his own erection jerking at that arousing thought. The youngster looks him dead in the eye, unsure if he should tell his older lover that promise sounded so erotic it got him harder then ever.

His lover has used the youngster's momentarily distraction to pour a decent amount of lube onto his fingers. He feels himself stir again so he quickly gets to work. He kisses his younger lover again, revelling at that wonderful taste of the teen.

Nero spreads his legs for him when he gently ushers them apart. His fingers brush against the tight ring of muscles of the youngster's ass. The young man shudders against him, pushing his hips against the other silently telling him to hurry it up. He complies by pushing a single finger in. The older male's devilside growls deeply in need, the young man is so very tight. _Hurry up._ It hisses dangerously. "Relax." He kisses the teen's forehead, brushing the warm skin with his lips gently. Pushing another finger in he stretches the youngster, trying his hardest to take it as slow as he can. He moves his fingers nearly out before pushing them back in again, repeating the action until he feels the young man relaxing around his fingers. He slowly fingers the young man, knowing that he might be turned on by the pain, but then again, maybe not. "Fuck! Do that again…" His younger mate jolts again when his love's fingers brush against something inside him that makes him see stars. He wriggles beneath his mate, moaning with every stroke of his prostate. He no longer cares he should be trying to be a little quiet for his lover who is desperately trying to go a little slow. Hell, he can fuck the young man as hard as he wants as long as he hits that sweet spot of his.

The young man pulls at the rim of the elder's pants, wanting them off now and the fingers to be replaced by something bigger. His lover gets the idea, glad to remove his fingers and push them off. The teen purrs again when he feels something hard brush against his tight. He makes the mistake of looking down, eyes going wide at his lover's cock. Are they supposed to be that big? "Hey… wait… wait stop." He nearly begins to panic, that looks like it's really going to hurt. His lover does wait, barely in control. He growls again, pressing himself harder against the younger man. "Will that… fit?" His question seems normal enough, but when his lover shudders he immediately regrets asking it. It's probably the mental pictures that come with his question that have the older man purring and rubbing strongly against him.

_Fuck him, or I will._ His devilside growls, patience growing thin. An idea pops into the slayer's head and he's quick to act upon it. "Alright maybe…" His voice breaks a notch. He grabs the youngster by the hips and with strength he didn't know he possessed he flips them over, the young man straddling his hips now. "I think you should…" He pulls the young man completely onto his lap, giving a quick impression of what he wants. His sexy lover nods, getting the idea and liking it. This way he can be in charge, he can stop if he needs to and the elder doesn't need to feel bad about it. He moves to straddle his mate's lap better, Dante's hands suddenly reaching out to pull him closer to the hard body of the older man. The youngster smacks into the other man's chest, immediately feeling teeth graze his neck again. The young man shudders at the contact, wrapping his arms around his strong lover. He feels one of Dante's arms snake around his lower backside, pulling their hips together. Their hard cocks brush against each other, the motion slick because of the lube covering the elder's dick. The older man releases a breathy moan when Nero begins to grind their hips together, moaning the elder's name softly.

His lover shudders again, grinding against the younger man. The teen purrs his name again, feeling himself twitch when his lover responds. He feels the elder's tip brush his entrance. How he does it Nero doesn't know but he suddenly wants his lover inside of him, fucking him rough. The older man nips at his throat, pushing the youngster down onto his lap. The younger man grits his teeth, he has been prepared but it hasn't been enough. He moves down the fat cock slowly, having to fight a bit against his mate who's pushing him down almost forcefully. Nero isn't so sure if Dante is aware he's doing so. The older male begins to purr at his mate, fingers twitching.

Nero relaxes a bit, concentrating on the throbbing erection inside of him. It does hurt, but for some reason that is pleasurable too. _Hmm… we'll like it rough…_ His eyes go wide at the whisper, something he's never heard before. He looks at his lover. Dante's face is contorted in concentration. His eyes are closed, and finally Nero realises what the elder meant by losing control._ I want more. Move… move!_ Whatever it is that is whispering, it's slightly unnerving the teen. He ignores it and raises his hips, the older man grunting. The teen bites his lower lip, stubbornly pushing down onto the hard shaft again. He groans softly, he'd hoped that going down the second time would be better, but it still hurts. For a few seconds Nero holds still when the elder is halfway inside of him. Half a thought is spared at how good Dante's idea was to let him be on top like this. _Deeper…_ The voice whispers but the teen pushes it back again. The elder is already halfway in and it hurts enough.

He is about to comment on it when his lover sits up more and wraps his arms around the teen's waist, pulling him close and accidentally pushing deeper inside him. The youngster yells, gritting his teeth. He would cuss the elder to hell and back for hurting him if it weren't for the voice inside his head demanding he begins riding his mate deep and hard. His breath is caught in his throat when his mate runs his teeth over his neck, purring at him. Nero has heard his lover purr before, softly and in content. Now the purring is louder, seeming to come from the back of the elder's throat. "What's… ah!" He hisses again when the teeth of his lover nick his skin as the older male bites him. It's not a gently nibble but a harsh bite, breaking the skin and drawing blood and Nero can feel it dripping out of the wound.

The older male suddenly thrusts his hips up, the teen missing the wicket grin on his face when the elder slams into something inside of him that makes him see stars. The action drains all of his power, giving the older male the opportunity to roll them over. Half of the teen's mind spares a thought, it could be dangerous to have the elder on top and losing his control, while the other half is begging to be fucked senseless.

The older man rolls his hips back and forth a few times, slow and almost gentle. The sexy slayer beneath him surely knows how to torture him, so seductive. He was going to pay for that.

He purrs, his lips tracing the youngster's. Nero opens his mouth to say something but the words are stuck in his throat when the older male thrusts his hips ever so slightly, pushing deeper inside of him and brushing against the teen's perfect pleasure spot. "Dante…" His eyes almost roll back from pleasure again when the elder thrusts back into him, going until he can't go any deeper. It hurts pretty badly, but instead of becoming scared or angry Nero begins to want more. Especially because the voice in his head is now purring, and softly, in the back of his mind he can hear something else purr too. Something stronger. His lover kisses his cheek, teeth scraping his skin again threatening to bite down again. The slayer chuckles darkly, drawing the teen's attention. Nero stares at his lover, caught of guard by the red eyes staring him down.

When the older male catches him staring he moves down to kiss the young man, claiming his mouth and giving the young man a taste of the blood still lingering on his lips. The taste acts like a switch in the youngster's head. He growls and pushes back against the tongue invading his mouth, biting down on the other's lips and breaking the skin. The older male pulls back with a snarl, moving to the teen's neck to bite down again, to punish. "Move…" Nero hears himself growl. He knows it wasn't him saying that but the voice inside his head. Was this what the older man experienced when he talked about his devilside? He doesn't care when his mate rocks his hips back, drawing out of him slowly. The teen moans again, his fingers digging in his lover's back.

With a pained yell he throws his head back as his lover plunges back in, beginning to fuck him properly. He doesn't let the teen adapt anymore, knowing the pain the young man is in is only adding to his pleasure.

The older man begins thrusting at a harder pace making his lover moan like a whore. The teen is startled by his own voice, completely losing himself in their rough lovemaking. When his lover bites down onto the other side of his neck, breaking the skin again Nero almost loses it. With a groan he flexes his fingers, his bringer easily breaking the skin of his mate's back. The blood begins to flow down the elder's skin, dripping onto the skin of the teen and onto the sheets.

His mate finally hits his sweet spot again, harder then he could ever have with his fingers alone. The young man nearly screams in pleasure, voice going hoarse from his constant moaning and grunting. It's all becoming too much and he can feel the edge coming closer for the second time. His turn to bite his lover, fangs scraping over his neck and through his skin. When blood begins to flow into his mouth something snaps and he bites harder, trying to tear the skin. The only thought crossing his mind is more, and it seems his lover catches on to it when he bites back.

After a few more well angled thrusts the youngster begins having trouble matching his lover's pace, his hips jerking out of their own when the coil in his stomach grows stronger.

"Fuck… ah!" His lover finally slams him over the edge. He comes harder then ever before, releasing his seed between the two of them. Seeing his lover come is enough to send the other over the edge as well. He comes deep inside of his lover, growling his name with a voice that isn't his. The younger slayer finally comes down from his high, breath evening out. The older man collapses on top of him, placing his face in the crook of the youngster's neck. They both remain like this for a while, both recovering from their previous fucking.

The teen realises the voice in his head is purring, and it is being accompanied by a deeper purring. He can pretty much guess what it is and smiles, running his talons over the elder's back, over the marks his bringer had left. He finally recovers, breath evening out and the energy drained from his body. He inhales the scent of his mate, absently smiling. Why did he wait so long again? _Mine…_ The voice cuts his thoughts. He chuckles, drawing the attention of his lover.

"Now I know what you mean when you say your devilside is being an ass." The elder's turn to chuckle. He leans down to kiss his younger mate. He can taste the blood on the teen's lips, feeling a new spark of arousal shooting down his gut. He grinds his hips into the teen's, already becoming hard again. The younger man moans softly, but if he's already finished, he's got another thing coming.

"Don't tell me you're tired already." The older male grins. Nero's brows knit together in confusion until he spots the red tint in the other's eyes again. "I haven't even started."

Oh shit.

-Einde


End file.
